A host of medical devices include electrical connector assemblies for coupling with a type of medical electrical lead connector that is formed along a proximal portion of the lead and includes a plurality of connector elements disposed along a length thereof. These connector assemblies typically include a plurality of electrical contacts positioned within a bore of what is typically called a device connector module, or header, at locations corresponding to the connector elements of the lead connector, in order to mate with the corresponding connector elements when the connector is fully inserted within the bore. Some device connector assemblies further include sealing elements located between the electrical contacts to mate with insulative spacers located between the connector elements of the lead connector, and thereby provide electrical isolation between each mating contact and connector element. Although a variety of contact assemblies for such connector assemblies are known in the art, there is still a need for new contact assembly designs that provide for stable electrical connection without increasing a bulk, complexity or cost of the connector assemblies.